Krokorok
/ |dexcokalos=044 |evofrom=Sandile |evointo=Krookodile |gen=Generation V |species=Desert Croc Pokémon |type=Ground |type2=Dark |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=73.6 lbs. |metweight=33.4 kg |ability=Moxie Intimidate |dw=Anger Point |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Krokorok (Japanese: ワルビル Waruvile) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology It is a bipedal crocodile-like Pokémon that is similar in many ways to its pre-evolution. Its body is the same shade of tan; it has a pink belly, with black striping showing through. It has become a biped, unlike its quadrupedal pre-evolution. Its tail is longer, and there are spikes along its spine. Its nostrils are more proportioned to the rest of the face than its pre-evolution, and its hind claws are now white. It has three clawed toes on each leg, and its teeth are more prominent, even when the mouth is closed. Its arms are less muscular now, presumably due to walking on only its back legs. Evolution Krokorok is the evolved form of Sandile as of level 29. Krokorok evolves into Krookodile at level 40. Game Info Game Locations |border= |blackwhite=Relic Castle |bwrarity=Uncommon |black2white2= Relic Castle |b2w2rarity=Uncommon }} Pokédex Entries |border= |black=They live in groups of a few individuals. Protective membranes shield their eyes from sandstorms. |white=The special membrane covering its eyes can sense the heat of objects, so it can see its surroundings, even in darkness. |black 2=Protected by thin membranes, their eyes can see even in the dead of night. They live in groups of a few individuals. |white 2=Protected by thin membranes, their eyes can see even in the dead of night. They live in groups of a few individuals. |x=They live in groups of a few individuals. Protective membranes shield their eyes from sandstorms. |y=The special membrane covering its eyes can sense the heat of objects, so it can see its surroundings even in darkness.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |name = Krokorok |bwspr =Krokorok BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny Krokorok BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =KrokorokBackBW.gif |Vbacks =KrokorokBackShinyBW.gif |xyspr=KrokorokXY.gif |xysprs=KrokorokShinyXY.gif |VIback=KrokorokBackXY.gif |VIbacks=KrokorokBackShinyXY.gif }} Appearances Anime A Krokorok first appeared in Dancing With the Ducklett Trio! after the Sunglasses Sandile, appearing in BW003 and BW012, evolved into a Krokorok during a battle with Ash's Pikachu. It was later captured by Ash in Battling the Bully! and has been become a core member of his team. Clay, the Gym Leader of Driftveil, uses a Krokorok in his gym battles. Ash fought this Krokorok with his Oshawott and won. Trainers with a Krokorok *Ash *Clay Trivia *No other Pokémon shares the same type combination as Krokorok and its evolutionary relatives. As a result, they are the only Pokémon to receive STAB from the famous Earthquake-Crunch attack combination. *Krokorok was first revealed in the United States (along with many other non-released Pokémon) through pictures leaked onto Serebii.net by Japanese players who received their copies of Black and White early. Origin Krokorok's design appears to be based on both that of a crocodile, and possibly the on the Baryonyx, a fish-eating, slender-snouted dinosaur which heavily resembled a crocodilian. More specifically, this Pokémon is likely based on a Nile crocodile or a literal interpretation of the mugger crocodile, an actual species of crocodile. Etymology Krokorok's Englsh name is a combination of corruptions of the words "crocodile" and "rock" (due to its Ground typing). Gallery 552Waruvile Dream.png Clay Krokorok.png Ash Krokorok Dig.png Ash Krokorok Stone Edge.png Ash Krokorok Crunch.png Clay Krokorok Stone Edge.png Clay Krokorok Sandstorm.png Clay Krokorok Dig.png Clay Krokorok Bite.png Ash Krokorok no sunglasses.png Sunglasses Krokorok.png pl:Krokorok Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon